


Not Quite Narnia

by aoigensou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Kinkalot, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: Merlin didn’t know how he got into these sorts of messes. One moment he was taking the opportunity to tidy out Arthur’s wardrobe while the king was in meetings with his advisors all morning, the next he found himself stuffed into that same wardrobe, hiding from the king. And oh boy is he about to get an eyeful. Written for the week one main challenge for Kinkalot: Being Watched.





	Not Quite Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my team, the Knights! This is also technically my first completed fic ever for this fandom!

Merlin didn’t know how he got into these sorts of messes. One moment he was taking the opportunity to tidy out Arthur’s wardrobe while the king was in meetings with his advisors all morning, the next he found himself stuffed into that same wardrobe, hiding from the king. He didn’t even know why his first impulse upon hearing the doors to Arthur’s chambers open was to dive into his clothing and shut the door behind him, but he could hardly emerge now without confirming Arthur’s quips about him having a mental affliction.

Merlin sighed and readjusted his stance, crouching in as comfortable a position as he could find to wait things out until Arthur left his chambers. It probably wouldn’t be long, Arthur was far too busy to spend much time in his rooms. If he strained, he could hear muttering, as if the king were talking to himself, puzzling something out. Merlin was curious what had him in such a state.

He’d find out one way or another, though. He always did.

The whisper of fabric hitting the floor caught Merlin’s attention a few moments later, and he crouched down further to put his eye up to the keyhole to see what was going on. If Arthur was changing his clothing, he would find Merlin and all this hiding would be for naught. The keyhole had a perfect view of Arthur’s bed, where he saw the king sitting against the headboard, propped up by pillows. His legs were spread, affording Merlin the perfect view of Arthur’s cock and balls. Or it would, if not for the fact that Arthur’s hands were occupied, stroking his cock and fondling his balls at a leisurely pace. He caught glimpses of golden curls, just a shade darker than the liquid sunshine that adorned Arthur’s head, between tugs.

Merlin bit back a gasp, feeling a deep blush rising to his cheeks. He knew he should look away, that if Arthur knew he had an audience that there would be hell to pay. He didn’t want to imagine what Arthur would do to him if he caught him like this. Yet he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of the wide palm and blunt fingers wrapping around the hard shaft of Arthur’s cock, moving along the length of it in practiced motions. He wondered how the callused skin of Arthur’s swordsman’s hands felt on that delicate expanse, how different it would feel to his own hands -- still callused but in a different way.

He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he tried to keep from moaning out loud, his own cock reacting to the way he heard Arthur’s breathing turn harsher with need. Merlin shoved a hand down the front of his own breeches, grasping his rapidly hardening prick and squeezing it to try and stave off his own arousal. The sight before him would be something he’d replay in his fantasies for years to come, but he couldn’t afford to make a mess of himself where he was. Either he’d come in his smallclothes and have to deal with the sticky wetness of it for the rest of the day until he could steal away to change, or he would make a mess of Arthur’s clothes and risk the king discovering his newly budding deviance. And the shudder that thought sent through Merlin, the thought of Arthur discovering Merlin’s come on his favorite tunic, was something he would have to thoroughly examine later. Much later.

Merlin saw Arthur’s toes curl against the red sheets of the bed, his hips lifting as his hand moved ever faster over his cock and knew that the king was close. He blew out his breath as softly as he could, not daring to blink lest he miss the finale to this show he hadn’t been prepared to attend but wouldn’t miss for the world. The scent of Arthur surrounded him, never quite able to wash out of his clothing no matter how well it was laundered. Merlin wanted to shove his face into a pair of Arthur’s breeches and inhale as he wanked himself raw, but that would require him to stop watching the king.

Oh sweet merciful gods, were Arthur’s fingers in his arse?

It wasn’t long before Arthur cried out, and Merlin saw the spurts of pearly come shoot out over the king’s chest and drip down his knuckles. His hand slowed, but didn’t stop until he’d milked himself through his orgasm. Arthur collapsed against the pillows, trying to catch his breath. Merlin did the same against the back of the wardrobe, trying to urge his erection away by sheer force of will. 

A few moments later, he heard the sound of rustling once more, figuring that Arthur was dressing himself for whatever responsibilities he had that afternoon. Merlin was relieved that he was almost home free. His erection had no intention of disappearing any time soon, but at least he would be able to deal with it if Arthur would just leave. 

Finally, _finally_, he heard the door to the chambers open. Merlin held his breath.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, and Merlin swore in that instant he could feel his heart explode in his chest. He held himself utterly still, his breath stalled in his lungs, hoping the king was just talking to himself and hadn’t actually caught him. “Next time if you want to watch, you should ask permission. It’s only polite.”

The door slammed shut, and Merlin practically fell out of the wardrobe onto the floor. His hand was still wrapped around the base of his rock-hard cock, his other flew to cover his face in absolute embarrassment. Arthur had known he was there, and Merlin had a thousand questions. When had he figured it out? Had he known from the beginning? Had Merlin made a sound that alerted him? Did Arthur _like_ that Merlin was watching?

And most importantly, how on earth was he going to face Arthur after that?


End file.
